


Нет повести печальнее на свете...

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Harassment, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Стив/Страйк, Стив/Брок. После каждого задания Стив трахал весь Страйк. За любые просчеты и неудачи Стив трахал их особенно жестко. Брок пытался поднять бунт, за что Стив затрахал его почти насмерть и выпорол. POV Страйка и Брока.Угу. Это когда Страйк выступал в роли Щита. А когда группа играла за Гидру в миссиях с Зимним Солдатом, то по окончании миссии их трахал Солдат за любые промахи. Особенно Брока - он же командир.Сбежать было невозможно, прибить этих двоих тоже, так что все, что оставалось Броку и его команде, это свести этих двоих, и пусть делают друг с другом что захотят.Хэппи-энд обязателен».





	Нет повести печальнее на свете...

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual harassment на работе как норма вещей; курощенье; нон-кон и даб-кон в норме вещей как в ЩИТе, так и в ГИДРЕ; насилие; изнасилование; дурацкий юмор; БрокоДжек.  
> Таймлайн КА: ЗС

— Знаешь, Брок, мне начинает казаться, что твой порядок через боль как-то не так работает, — хмуро сказал Джек, одной рукой поддерживая Рамлоу в вертикальном положении, а второй смывая потеки спермы, смазки и розоватые следы крови с его ног.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я признал, что меня заебали и я заебался, — неотчетливо прохрипел Брок сквозь струи воды из душа. — Так вот, Джек, я заебался отдуваться по поводу и без повода. И меня заебало, что меня все всё время ебут. Какого хуя, вот правда?

Джек согласно замычал, продолжая бережно мыть покрытое синяками и стертыми отметинами от веревок смуглое тело.

— Блядь, вот ты же понимаешь, что я это тебе сейчас не как командир и товарищ говорю, а просто как живой человек. Они думают, я двужильный? Бессмертный? Резиновый, блядь? — Брок еще что-то пробурчал под воду совсем уже неразборчиво. — На сколько меня хватит? Я им не мальчик уже.

Джек выключил душ и склонился, подставляя Броку плечо, чтобы тот мог опереться на него.

— Когда мы подписывали контракт со Щ.И.Т.ом, кто же знал, что они подразумевали под формулировкой, что руководство будет основательно курощить нас по малейшему поводу. А когда кровью клялись сам знаешь кому сам знаешь в чем, с хуя ли было ожидать, что с этим там еще нехуецки жестче? — совсем тихо произнес Джек: все же они находились на территории базы. Прослушивать мужские душевые и раздевалки было здесь самым милым делом. Но немного поныть после дисциплинарных взысканий оставалось законным их правом. — Домой или здесь переночуем?

— Джек, ты сейчас всерьез предлагаешь мне после всего спокойно присесть на задницу и насладиться поездкой? Ночуем здесь. Я сейчас могу только стоять или лежать. А завтра блядский новый рабочий день!

— Если бы не Кэп, все было бы еще терпимо, — вытирая командира в раздевалке казенным коричневым полотенцем, объективно признал Джек. — Прямая иерархия, когда курощить тебя имеет право только твой непосредственный начальник — это разумно и правомерно. Но потом появляется эта надежда нации и курощит налево и направо все, что не может от него убежать.

Брок тяжело вздохнул и признал:

— Ты знаешь, я бы и не бегал, если бы мне не приходилось подставлять задницу кроме него еще сразу двум ветвям высокого руководства.

— Ну, кто же виноват, что ты такой хитрозадый карьерист? — доброжелательно усмехнулся Джек и протянул Броку его одежду. — Помочь или ты сам?

— Управлюсь сам, здоровяк, — Брок принялся натягивать на себя вещи, начав с майки, и продолжил их прерванный разговор в пустой ночной раздевалке: — Ты же знаешь, я амбициозный парень, а карьеру и тут, и там делают только через одно место.

— Мне можешь не рассказывать, — хмыкнул Джек и поддержал Брока под локоть, пока он, закусив губу, натягивал боксеры, а потом штаны. Наклонившись, потерся сломанным носом о его висок. — Когда ты стал регулярно вызывать меня по любому поводу и курощить на всех подходящих поверхностях, я сразу понял, что либо скоро получу повышение, либо ты хочешь на мне жениться.

— Ты дважды угадал, морда страшная, — Брок обхватил Джека за затылок правой рукой и притянул к себе для короткого и крепкого поцелуя. — Но с Роджерсом, увы, ни о какой карьере речи и быть не может. Он просто существует на свете. И всех курощит. И ему это можно. И все сходит с рук.

— Да, с ним особенно карьеры не сделаешь, — кивнул Джек. — Помнишь, что он сотворил с теми грушами? А тумбочку из курилки? Когда ее вернули из ремонта, поставили ровно там же, ни фига не отнесли в курилку старшего командного состава.

— Да, полная хуйня, — горестно согласился Брок и снова навалился на плечо Джека, позволяя помочь себе ковылять до жилого корпуса. — И во всем этом дерьме радует только одно. Хуже быть просто не может.

* * *

Конечно же, он не угадал.

Озарение приближалось. Серьезные люди плохо спали ночами и нервно почесывались в преддверии великих свершений, и в итоге закономерно что-то опять не поделили, и в понятно каких кругах было отдано решение разморозить Зимнего Солдата и спустить его с поводка.

И вот тут оказалось, что безнаказанно курощить все, что попадется ему в поле зрения, можно не только Капитану Америке. У Гидры был свой курощитель 1945-ого уровня, и никакого спасения от него не предвиделось, потому что в свою очередь курощить эту отмороженную машину ебли и разрушения мог только сам лично генеральный секретарь Пирс, а остальным полагалось закусить сбрую и терпеть.

Оказаться меж двух огней было уже слишком. Обычным людям просто не суждено было выжить между молотом и наковальней двойной суперсолдатской неудовлетворенности с обеих сторон. Необходимо было найти какой-то, ну хоть какой-нибудь выход.

* * *

— Нам пиздец, — невозмутимо констатировал Джек, сопровождая Брока в хранилище Национального банка, где держали Солдата. — Нам полный и окончательный пиздец, Брок.

— Ты сказал то же самое, когда я передал тебе приказ Пирса откурощить Роджерса в лифте, — хмыкнул Рамлоу, решительно прикладывая свой пропуск к считывающим устройствам и проходя одну за другой кодированные решетчатые двери.

— И, скажешь, я не был прав? Кто кого в лифте откурощил в итоге?

Брок воровато оглянулся и затолкал Роллинза в темную нишу в неосвещенном закутке коридора.

— Вот поэтому нам и нужен Солдат, понимаешь? Они же с Роджерсом буквально созданы, чтобы курощить друг друга. И ты видел на мосту, как они друг на друга залипали? И хуями друг друга бодро тыкали, пока дрались? Это же элементарная математика. Минус на минус дает плюс. Кто бы из них кого не закурощил до смерти, нам в любом случае вполовину легче.

— Но если сам знаешь где узнают о том, что это мы сделали, а они узнают… — начал Джек, но Брок притянул его к себе в жадном и требовательном поцелуе, не давая договорить.

— Я люблю тебя, страшная морда, — сказал он. — Так ты со мной или нет?

— Конечно, я с тобой, жеребец, — мягко, но однозначно ответил тот. — Пропадем, так хоть весело.

Брок снова поцеловал его, и Джек благодарно и нежно полапал его в ответ за задницу.

* * *

— Приказ госсекретаря Александра Пирса, — твердо сказал Командир Рамлоу Зимнему Солдату, замерев перед его растекшейся после обнуления на кресле фигурой черным застывшим изваянием. — Любыми силами предотвратить срыв Роджерсом операции Озарение. Охранять хелликериеры от возможной диверсии с его стороны.

— Приказ был сопровождать Пирса на встречу и охранять его, — недоверчиво заметил Солдат.

— Прошлый приказ аннулирован. Хелликериры важнее, — однозначно оборвал его Рамлоу. — Охранять Пирса буду я сам.

Солдат задумался на минуту. Потом медленно согласно кивнул, и его полные чувственные губы растянулись в многообещающей плотоядной улыбке.

* * *

— Рамлоу, где Ассет? — позволив себе повысить тон, рыкнул Пирс в наушнике Брока.

— Самовольно продолжил преследование Роджерса, сэр, — недрогнувшим голосом отчитался Рамлоу. — Сказал что-то о том, что собирается курощить его.

— Ко мне. Быстро, — распорядился Пирс, и Брок готов был поклясться, что он знает, какие слова при этом добавил госсекретарь у себя в голове.

* * *

Озарение наебнулось. Пирс кончился.

* * *

— Не сдох? — нежно поинтересовался любимый хриплый голос у самого уха, и Брок по звукам догадался, что поддерживающую его пропащую жизнь аппаратуру планомерно и аккуратно отключают, а потом перегружают его на каталку.

— Фех, — еле смог просипеть он под закрывающими все лицо тяжелыми бинтами и почувствовал, как знакомая большая рука знакомо стиснула ему ногу выше колена.

— Валим отсюда, — сказал Джек и покатил его.

* * *

— Нам просто повезло, что во всей этой суматохе с большим скандалом «Фашисты в совете Госбезопасности» никто не успел провести опознание твоего так вкусно поджарившегося барбекю, а я и вовсе особо нигде не засветился, — мягко приговаривал Джек, ложка за ложкой скармливая Броку приторно-сладкое детское пюре с высоким содержанием протеинов.

— И где мы теперь? — послушно открывая рот, Рамлоу с интересом покосился сквозь прорезь в бинтах за окно на идиллический пейзаж с пальмами и попугаями.

— А где всегда найдется убежище для завязавшего фашиста с деньгами? — хмыкнул Джек и вытер ему губы. — Конечно же, мы в Аргентине, красивый чико.

— Крутяк, — почти что искренне простонал Рамлоу и блеснул жарко-карим веселым глазом: — Расскажешь мне, чем все кончилось? Сработал мой план?

— Расскажу? — Джек широко, некрасиво, но тепло улыбнулся. — Милый, да я покажу тебе об этом целое порно!

— С этого места подробней, — Брок оживленно шевельнулся, пытаясь подняться на подушках. Джек заботливо помог ему принять сидячее положение.

— Я заранее подключился к камерам наблюдения на хелликериерах, и как только наши птенчики встретились, записал для нас отличное видео. Устраивайся поудобнее, сейчас посмотрим.

Видео было реально зачетным. Сначала Кэп и Зимний Солдат яростно боролись за право покурощить друг друга. Попутно вполне искренне пытаясь один — подменить флешку в системе управления хелликериера, другой — предотвратить эту подмену. Потом отвлеклись от этого, и Кэп, увлекшись в своей обычной манере, вывихнул Солдату руку, придушил его до состояния вялого согласия на курощенье и покурощил так безжалостно и сурово, как еще никогда и никого не курощил, а уж Рамлоу видел и сам переживал от его рук много всякого. Но вот это уже было абсолютно за гранью.

А после бодренько ломанулся менять флешку. Укурощенный Зимний чуть проклемался, видимо, вспомнил, что он суперсолдат, собрал себя в кучу и изрешетил Роджерса в пузо, но тот все равно исполнил свой антифашистский долг, обрекая и себя, и Зимнего на яркий прощальный фейерверк в мир иной.

— Блядь, что за хрень? — не поверил своим глазам Рамлоу, когда истекающий кровью Роджерс спустился к придавленному рухнувшей сверху балкой Зимнему и помог ему выбраться из-под нее. — Это что за хуйня там у них происходит?

— Я думаю... — задумчиво начал Джек и вместо продолжения взъерошил волосы на макушке Брока огромной рукой.

На записи было прекрасно видно, как Роджерс позволяет Зимнему избивать и курощить себя, не думая сопротивляться и, кажется, даже поощряя его. И так вплоть до того момента, пока под ними не проломился стеклянный пол, и сначала Роджерс рухнул вниз в Потомак, а потом следом за ним прыгнул Ассет.

— Когда Романова слила все архивы Щ.И.Т.а в сеть, я тут же выложил в открытый доступ эту высокосортную клубничку, — хохотнул Джек. — И как думаешь, что у нас до сих пор тема №1 в новостях? Капитан «Ромео» Америка и его ебанутая Зимняя Джульетта. Нет, блядь, повести печальнее на свете. Какие на хуй теории заговора и фашисты, когда встретились, блядь, два одиночества?

— Знаешь, Джек, — усмехнулся Рамлоу и как мог сжал руку своего зама и любовника, — а я даже рад, как все вышло. Мы живы, мы сделали хорошее дело, помогли двум любящим сердцам воссоединиться. Мы живы. Не в тюрьме. Да мы молодцы!

— Хм-м-м, — согласно протянул над ним Джек и поцеловал его в ухо.

— И нас больше никто не курощит, — закончил свою мысль Брок. — Потому что сколько, блядь, можно? Мы же не резиновые? Мы, блядь, не дети уже терпеть всю эту чертову акробатику? Думать надо, прежде чем толкать людей на такое. Охуели совсем уже. Фашисты проклятые.


End file.
